


I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

by PlagueOfSquid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Belly Kink, Body Horror, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inflation, Loki (Marvel) Has a Vagina, M/M, Mpreg, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Oviposition, Sadism, Sakaar Trash Party, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Rape, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueOfSquid/pseuds/PlagueOfSquid
Summary: By the time Thor reaches Sakaar, it's too late. He's failed to protect Loki and his brother is the victim of yet another misfortune, this time courtesy of the Grandmaster.





	1. Chapter 1

“You are now meeting the Grandmaster.”

For a moment, Thor wondered if he had been picked up by the Bifrost again. The roar of colors was almost comforting, but the familiarity made the difference even more striking. He had to focus, had to be prepared for whatever came next. Those scavengers had managed to surprise him and overpower him when he was still dazed and that couldn’t be allowed to happen again. No matter what happened, he was still a warrior born. Even handcuffed to a chair, he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

And then the colors receded and instead of the Observatory, Thor was met by a throne. There was a man sitting on it, presumably this so-called ‘Grandmaster’. Hardly the sort of man Thor would pledge his allegiance to, too small and frail for a king. But there was something wrong about him, a strange smell in the air like burning tin. It wasn’t overpowering, just lurking in the background of the room like a predator lying in wait. The Grandmaster of Sakaar was far more than he seemed.

But before he could speculate, Thor noticed something far, far worse than a forbidding aura. There was a crumpled figure next to the throne and the closer he looked, the more obvious it became. Thor would recognize that long dark hair and those brilliant green eyes anywhere. It was his brother.

Thor wanted to scream, but his throat had gone dry. Today had to be a dream, right? He was trapped in an illusion of his worst fears. First he had lost his father, then his home, and now… “Oh gods.”

Loki was barely even clothed, dressed only in a flimsy pair of loose pants that looked to be made of gold mesh and an equally golden collar, the chain held in the Grandmaster’s hand. He looked up at his brother’s words and his cheeks flushed a pale pink, barely any different than his ashy complexion. And his stomach…

_They were barely eight hundred when it happened, not even old enough to call themselves men, but Loki had always been precocious. Despite being the younger of the two, he had learned to read first, studied far beyond his brother, gotten his first kiss before Thor had worked up the courage to hold hands with a girl. And now this._

_Loki had been scolded by Frigga already, but it clearly hadn’t made much of an impression. Their mother was far too sweet to really put the fear of the gods into them. But where she lacked, their father more than excelled, something Loki seemed to be forgetting as he stood proudly in the throne room, evidence of his disobedience on full display._

_By the end of it, that grin would be wiped from his face._

“What do we have here?” The Grandmaster leapt to his feet, handing the chain to a surly-looking woman standing just behind his throne. He approached Thor with an almost childlike glee in his eyes. “You’ve brought me quite the present, 142. Look at this guy! Adorable!”

“He’s Asgardian,” a voice behind Thor said. The scrapper who had captured him. That woman was a whole lot faster than she had any right to be. “You won’t find better warriors.”

Thor’s voice came out as a growl. “Let my brother go this instant and I will consider sparing your life.” He couldn’t let this happen again. Loki whimpered from the floor, shaking his head frantically, but Thor couldn’t care less. Nobody was going to get away with humiliating his baby brother like this.

The Grandmaster’s smile grew wider. “Ooh, a matched set! Lucky me!” There was a hungry light in his eyes, like a black hole staring down the next galaxy. “I’ve had so much fun with little Lo.”

“Let. Him. Go.” Thor wasn’t about to mess around. Gone was the goodnatured hero of Midgard. Now there was only rage left, deep and all-consuming.

Loki was pregnant. That was more than obvious, his stomach cruelly distended far beyond the point of discomfort. He was curled around it, but it was simply too big to hide with his slender body. It must be agony. Nobody was allowed to do that to his Loki. Nobody.

“Not happening. I wouldn’t trade Lo for a whole planet. You have no idea how hard it is to find a good breeding bitch these days.”

Rage exploded like gunpowder and Thor’s muscles burned as he ripped the cuffs away from their housing. He was going to snap the Grandmaster’s throat with his bare hands, raze this whole fucking trash-heap of a planet and deliver the ashes to Loki on a silver platter, make each and every sentient lifeform pay for raping hi-

The last thing Thor saw before his world went black was Loki’s face. He was starting to cry.

—

“For Valhalla’s sake, open your fucking eyes!”

Thor groaned as he felt the boot make contact with his ribs again. It was definitely going to leave a mark. Not for long, but still. Why wouldn’t Sif just let him sleep in for once? Who even let her into his bedroom? Probably another one of Loki’s pranks.

Loki.

He sat bolt upright, rubbing his head. This wasn’t Asgard. No, it was Sakaar. And Loki needed him. He was a captive and… and…

The scrapper woman sat down cross-legged in front of him. She had been the one kicking him, but there was no anger on her face. “I’m sorry about your brother.”

There was no time for sympathy. Thor scrambled to his feet, taking his bearings. The room was large and as brightly colored as everything else, a massive bed at one end and a wide window along one wall. Unfamiliar place, probably at least a hundred stories up, no telling where in the building Loki was being held. Not good odds, but he’d faced worse before.

And then a now-familiar pain surged through his limbs, forcing him back down onto the floor. The woman was holding a small remote. It would only get worse if he fought. Patience. That’s what Loki would have told him if he were here.

“I really am sorry,” the woman said. “But I can’t let you do that.”

Thor grunted, touching the disk on his neck. The skin around it was still raw. “Why not?”

“You don’t stand a chance against the Grandmaster. No one does.” She sighed, pulling out a flask. “Want a drink?”

Thor pushed it away. He knew better than to accept something that could easily be poisoned. “Loki needs me. This is no time for caution. I _will_ save him, whether or not you think it wise, woman.”

“Brunhilde.” The name was strangely familiar. Perhaps he had seen it before somewhere? It certainly sounded Asgardian. “You can call me Brun. Never really cared for the hilde part.” Brun took a long draught from the flask, pouring out the last drops onto her waiting tongue. “And if you fight the Grandmaster, he’s just going to kill your brother. And then you.”

“I can’t stand by and let him use Loki as a… a… broodmare!” Thor had done plenty of impossible things in his life. He had to hope for one more.

Brun tossed the empty flask away. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hide a little twitch at that word and Thor noticed. “Look, you have no idea what you’re dealing with. The Grandmaster is… okay, I don’t what the fuck he is, but he’s really old and powerful.”

“So am I.” If he’d had Mjolnir, this wouldn’t even have been a problem. He silently cursed Hela yet again. “I’m the god of thunder. If anyone can beat him, I can.”

“I certainly didn’t miss that,” Brun muttered, almost too quiet for Thor to hear. She rolled her eyes and continued in a normal volume. “You don’t understand. We’re talking a whole different level than gods. He’d probably be a match for Odin himself.”

That stopped Thor short. Had it really only been yesterday? Time was a funny thing for Asgardians. Years passed in the blink of an eye sometimes, but now hours felt like an eternity. “My father is dead.”

“Oh.” Brun bit her lip, turning away. “So you’re the prince?” Her voice was strangely soft, somewhere close to vulnerable. “I… was never the old man’s biggest fan, but… I guess I thought he’d just keep on living forever.”

“Who are you?” Brunhilde. The name pulled at the back of his mind, bringing up memories of old books Loki spent years obsessing over.

“A Valkyrie. The last one.” Brun stood up suddenly, heading for a shelf of colored bottles. “I need a fucking drink.”

Every child in Asgard grew up hearing stories about the Valkyrie and Thor had been no exception. But the stories ended with a final battle, a last stand and a slaughter. Not a life of exile. “I thought the Valkyrie-“

Brun cut him off. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. Or ever.” She raised a bottle as big as her head to her lips, drinking like it contained her lifeblood. Thor could understand what that meant.

“We still have to rescue Loki. Even if it is folly, he’s my little brother.” Thor couldn’t just leave him to suffer. It wasn’t in his nature.

The liquid in the bottle drained steadily and when it was empty, Brun put it back on the shelf. “No can do. He’s the Grandmaster’s favorite for now. Once that changes, maybe I could sneak him off-planet. But that could take years, maybe longer.”

“He would have had his child by then.” That introduced so much more risk, but there was no avoiding it by this point in the pregnancy. Thor had no healer training, but he knew that.

To his surprise, Brun burst into laughter. “Child? You think there’s a baby in his belly? Oh, you’re just precious!” Her humor soured quickly and the laugh ran dry. “The Grandmaster has been using him as… well, really a sort of incubator. It’s eggs.”

He was going to be sick. A child would have been awful enough if Loki didn’t want one, but this was another level. He had been violated and for what? To serve as a container for some alien’s spawn? Even with all his mistakes, Loki was brilliant and powerful and so much better than a mere object.

Why did Loki always have to suffer?

Despite all his losses, Thor knew that he lived a charmed life. He was the golden prince of Asgard, everything he was supposed to be. Loki was his mirror image. Where Thor was goodnatured, Loki was melancholic. Where Thor was born for battle, Loki was suited to quiet evenings in the library. Where Thor was loved, Loki was distrusted. All of his successes were his brother’s failures. And now this, now Loki was suffering yet another torment purely by the misfortune of opportunity.

Why was it always him?

“It’s fucked up,” Brun said. “Using slaves in the arena is one thing, but this… At least the arena gives them a glorious death.”

Thor gritted his teeth. “Are you certain the Grandmaster is too powerful to face?”

“Definitely. He likes to play around with the obedience disks and his melting stick, but they’re toys compared to his true power. It’s…” She shuddered. “I’ve only ever seen him use it once. Another one of his favorites nearly escaped and… that shit still keeps me up at night.”

Not a good sign. As a former Valkyrie, Brun couldn’t be a stranger to violence and whatever the Grandmaster was capable of, it was enough to turn her stomach. Contrary to his brother’s belief, Thor was able to strategize. If he listened to his fury and went charging in headfirst, they would all die horribly. It was time to exercise caution. “So we wait for an opportunity to strike?”

“More or less. The way I see it, you’re better off playing nice and doing what you can for Loki. It’s how I’ve survived for so long.”

“Understood.” Thor wasn’t sure he could hold to that plan. Restraint had never been his strong suit. But Loki was counting on him to succeed.

He just had to hope things wouldn’t get any worse.

—

It was a while before Thor got a chance to see Loki again. His days descended into a monotony of imprisonment and fighting in the arena. No matter what, he had to survive. The Grandmaster seemed to delight in throwing various monsters at him, even ones Thor had never seen before in his long life. It was hard to surprise a god, but somehow the Grandmaster managed to do so.

Thor had lost count of the days a while ago. It was hard to tell when a day began or ended. The lights in the gladiator quarters never turned off and the few times he was allowed outside, there didn’t seem to be a sun. He tried to pay attention to when the guards came to take them to the arena, but even that was inconsistent. This realm wasn’t one of the nine, that was for sure.

Brun visited him on occasion, bringing word of Loki. According to her, things were much the same. The Grandmaster still doted on him, barely letting Loki out of his sight. No chance for rescue.

He was a poor excuse for a big brother. Loki was suffering and Thor wasn’t even there to comfort him, let alone protect him. He had never properly cared for Loki, but this was his greatest failure yet.

Thor was beginning to lose hope when he was finally given mercy.

The match had been particularly difficult this time. Thor was no stranger to fighting giants, but never so many at once or the sort with so many teeth. In the end, he had been barely standing. Instead of dragging him back to the usual dull barracks, Thor had been shunted down a darkened hallway into a smaller cell, completely bare except for a second door on the opposite wall. And when that door opened, there was Loki.

At least he was standing. The guard behind him gave him a shove and Loki stumbled forward, hands supporting his round belly. It looked even bigger now, or maybe Loki was just thinner. The door slammed shut and Loki took a few more hesitant steps forward. He didn’t meet Thor’s eyes.

“Brother.” It felt so good to say that again. For the last few years, the last memory of Loki had been him pierced by a dark elf’s blade, bleeding out on the barren wasteland of Svartalfheim.

Loki still didn’t look up. “Aye, here I am.”

Thor wasted no time. He closed the distance in a second and pulled Loki into a tight embrace. “I missed you. I should have told you that when I found you on Asgard, but I was too worried about father. Loki, I missed you terribly.”

“Did you?” Loki shifted uncomfortably. The hug made his belly all the more obvious and his hands hadn’t moved.

“Of course I did.” Thor buried his face in Loki’s messy hair. He smelled like magic and something else, something even stronger. “I thought you died, Loki.”

“I wish I had.”

That was simply too much. Thor felt tears prick his eyes. “Don’t say that, Lo. Please. Never say that again.” He’d already lost Loki to that sort of pain once, falling, watching his brother fall as he was helpless to stop it.

“’Tis true. Death would be better than this dishonor.” Loki was looking down at himself, focused on the obvious.

Thor shook his head. “No. I would rather go through a hundred times worse than lose you again.”

“For the Norns’ sake, think of someone other than yourself for once!” Loki finally moved but it was to shove Thor away. His voice was raw, so sharp Thor almost expected to see blood on his lips. “It’s different for me! You know it is!”

“Loki, I…” He was right, Thor couldn’t deny that. Of course this was different for him. For Thor, the concept of pregnancy was merely a concept. For Loki, it was entirely too familiar.

_“Father is going to take them away!”_

_“I know. I heard him too,” Thor answered. It wasn’t like he could change the Allfather’s mind. Not even their mother could do that. It was better just to accept Odin’s decisions and move on._

_Loki was crying. It had been so long since Thor had last seen him cry and here he was, standing in the doorway of his brother’s bedroom, sniffling like a child. “H-he can’t!”_

_“He can and he will. You never should have gotten yourself into this mess.” If Thor were older, he would have slapped himself for speaking to Loki this callously. But he was only on the cusp of manhood and that maturity would come many centuries later._

_“They are your nephews!” Thor could see the desperation in Loki’s eyes, mostly hidden by tears. He clutched his belly like he was afraid of Thor doing the deed himself._

_Thor couldn’t ignore that. He may have been immature, but he wasn’t heartless. ”Come here.”_

_Loki opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a heart-rending sob. He ran to his brother’s open arms and nuzzled against his neck, letting cold tears fall as Thor combed through his hair. “I-I… I w-want to…”_

_“Hush.” Thor was out of practice at soothing him. It had been a long time since Loki had come to him for comfort. But some skills were never entirely forgotten. His hand found the curve of Loki’s belly. “Nephews?”_

_Loki nodded. “T-twin boys,” he answered, his voice choked with tears. “Will you t-talk to father for m-me? Perhaps he will l-listen to you and…”_

_“I will.” Thor already knew it would change nothing. They both did. And they would only be proved right._

“Loki, I’m sorry.” This wasn’t Asgard and their youth was long gone, but the wounds still felt fresh. Time couldn’t heal cuts that deep. “That was thoughtless of me to say.”

For the first time since he had entered the room, Loki looked up and met Thor’s eyes. The bright green looked dull. “So you are capable of learning after all.”

Thor smiled faintly. “Aye. Someone should inform my old tutors. I’m sure that would give them quite the shock.” It was almost normal this way, Loki cracking jokes and teasing him like always. Like things had never gone so terribly wrong.

“It’s… not like last time. Not normal. The Grandmaster…” A look of fear crossed Loki’s face and he shuddered.

“Brunhilde told me,” Thor said quickly. “The woman who captured me. She thought I should know what they did to you.”

“Oh.” It was hard to read Loki’s face at the best of times and this was a complete mystery to Thor. “I suppose that’s for the best.”

Thor could tell this wasn’t a subject Loki wanted to talk about. But he needed to know anyway. “How long will it last?”

“No idea.” Loki’s hands fidgeted nervously, just like their mother used to. “It wasn’t a species I recognized this time.”

This time. Thor tensed and his knuckles itched. He wished he could grab the Grandmaster and punch his teeth out. “How long have I been here?”

“Not that long. A week or so. It happened before you came.” Loki seemed to recognize Thor’s look of confusion and continued. “Time moves differently here. It was almost a year before you arrived.”

A year, a whole year. It was cruel. Why did these things always have to happen to Loki? Thor hadn’t even been there to protect him. He hadn’t even had the chance. “I’m sorry.”

Loki laughed, but it just sounded bitter. “Are you sorry for the passage of time? Thor, you give yourself far too much credit.”

He couldn’t help it. Even if it wasn’t his fault, Thor still blamed himself. And it wasn’t the start of his mistakes anyway. “I’m sorry for everything.”

For a moment, he wondered if Loki were about to slap him. But the next thing he knew, his brother was back in his arms, snuggling as close as he could.

“It’s alright.” Thor could hear the tears in Loki’s voice even though his face was hidden against his chest. “I missed you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

After that, Thor devoted himself to making sure he could see Loki again. He fought match after match, barely even paying attention to his opponents. As long as he kept the image of Loki in his mind, he knew he would always win. He had to. Otherwise there wouldn’t be anyone to save his little brother.

This effort required him to cooperate with his captors far more than he would have liked, but it was working. Soon he was allowed to sleep in a small bedroom outside of the gladiator quarters, although the obedience disk remained a constant companion and he doubted it would ever be removed. And then one day, he was invited to one of the Grandmaster’s parties.

Brun had brought the news. Just as Thor had been about to turn her down, she added an important detail. “Loki will be there.”

He had no choice.

Thor heard the party before he saw it. The Grandmaster’s palace was arranged like a tunnel dug by drunk trolls, cocooning in on itself more times than should be possible according to the laws of common sense. The result was both incredibly confusing to navigate and good at amplifying sound, carrying it deeper and deeper into the haphazard catacombs where Thor’s bedroom was located. When the soldier came to fetch him, he could already hear muffled laughter echoing down the hallways.

Time spent on Sakaar had stripped Thor of any illusions. He knew what ‘party’ meant to the Grandmaster and he was prepared to do whatever was asked of him, even if it meant sexual favors. It wasn’t like he was a virgin by any means and anyway, Loki had been violated far worse already. Being forced to participate in an orgy or two was nothing compared to that torment.

As he was led through the hallways, the sounds grew louder and louder, from a dull background roar to a near-constant chaos that was impossible to ignore. Loki would hate it. His brother had always been sensitive to loud noises. Although perhaps that aversion was gone now, stolen like his dignity.

Walking into the party itself was an explosion of the senses. The Grandmaster didn’t have a particular style. It was more accurate to say that his style was all other styles at once, each fighting for dominance in an almighty mess of color. Thor hesitated in the doorway for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the cacophony.

Sakaar proved the sheer size of the galaxy outside the Nine Realms. There were so many new creatures here, so many strange faces Thor could barely understand and so many languages the Allspeak failed to grapple with properly. For the first time in his life, he had encountered a place where he was well and truly lost. And as intimidating as that was for him, he knew it was a thousand times worse for his brother. Loki had always put so much stock in his ability to understand. By the age of five hundred, he had read the entirety of Asgard’s library. No matter what foe they faced, Loki made sure he did the proper research. Now he was adrift in entirely unfamiliar seas.

“Thor! Over here!” Someone hissed at him and as Thor spun around, Brun pushed through the crowd towards him. She looked tense, her voice trembling slightly. It was controlled, but only tenuously.

“Is something wrong?” Thor shot her a nervous smile. Not good, not good at all. It had to be about Loki.

Brun reached him and to his surprise, shoved him back into the hall. “Change of plans, you’re leaving.” Her hands were shaking.

A charge of adrenaline ran up Thor’s spine. “You’re the one who told me to come in the first place!”

“And now I’m telling you to leave.” She pushed him again, but Thor stood firm this time and she let out a frustrated huff. “Go! You don’t want to see this!”

“See what?” His mind was buzzing with terrible possibilities, each worse than the last. It was about Loki, it had to be about Loki. Terrible things always were.

“It doesn’t matter! Just go back to your room! I’ll figure out some excuse. You have to leave before-“

Brun didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence, but she didn’t need to. Thor turned away from the party and found himself face-to-face with the Grandmaster, standing there in the hallway like he’d been there the whole time. Surely he hadn’t, right? They would have noticed him if he had.

“142, that’s no way to treat our champion!” The Grandmaster’s lips were fixed in a wide grin that didn’t reach his eyes. Nothing ever did. “Do I have to melt you? You know how much I’d hate that.”

“No!” Brun answered, a little too quickly. She corrected herself and bowed her head. “I mean, of course not. I was just joking around. Isn’t that right, Thor?” Her elbow banged into his ribcage.

Thor forced a laugh, more to save her neck than his own. “Aye, my lord. A joke.”

The Grandmaster shook his head, tutting like a disappointed father. “What am I to do with you, 142? If you weren’t such a good scrapper, I’d have to feed your entrails to the starsharks and wouldn’t that be a shame? They’re not supposed to eat entrails. It upsets their little shark tummies.”

Brun let out an involuntary yelp, cleverly muffled by a fake cough. He meant business, Thor could tell that from her reaction alone. Whatever she was trying to save him from seeing would be seen anyway.

“Good girl.” The Grandmaster patted her head absentmindedly and turned his attention to Thor. “Now then Sparkles, I’ve got something very special prepared for you. I think you’ll… uh… find it especially interesting.” He took Thor’s arm and led him into the throng.

As the crowd closed behind them, Thor looked back and caught a glimpse of Brun. She whispered something too quiet for him to hear, but he could read her lips perfectly fine. _I’m sorry._

—

The Grandmaster led Thor through the midst of the crowd without breaking pace, chattering about something he wasn’t paying attention to. Their destination turned out to be a small side room, plush with red velvet upholstery. There were an assortment of Sakaarians reclining on the couches that lined the walls, sipping on differently colored drinks and talking quietly amongst themselves, evidently waiting for whatever this room was meant to hold. And there was Loki.

His brother’s face fell when he noticed Thor. He was standing in the middle of the room, wearing only golden necklaces and a few strips of leather. Thor tried to not to look, but he couldn’t help it. Loki’s belly was as heavy and round as it had been only a month before his twins were born all those centuries ago. It made him look younger, or maybe that was just memories.

“Want a drink?” Thor’s attention was ripped away as the Grandmaster handed him a fluted glass and ushered him to an empty couch. “We’re gonna have quite the show. Lolo is a great performer.”

Thor sat down. There wasn’t anything else he could do, not with the Grandmaster breathing down his neck like this. He felt trapped, like a stake through his chest pinned him to the floor. “Is he going to dance?”

“Something like that.” The Grandmaster clapped his hands and one of his guards stepped forward, holding out a bejeweled remote on a pillow. “Your brother is a real prize, Sparkles. He’s a lot more… uh… durable than some of my previous playmates. His body is wonderfully adaptable.”

Thor’s eyes were on Loki again, watching as he steeled himself for whatever would come next. His mind was screaming at him to do something, but his limbs felt strangely heavy, too heavy to even lift the glass to his mouth. “Wha-“

The Grandmaster put a finger to his lips. “Shh, don’t you worry about a thing.” He raised the remote and Loki flinched like a mortal faced with a gun. “Enjoy.”

Click.

A circular hole opened up in the floor under Loki. Before he could move, another one appeared above him and a tentacle shot out. It was a sickly green-brown, smooth but supple, and it wrapped around Loki’s left wrist and lifted him off his feet.

Thor wanted to yell, but he couldn’t open his mouth. His jaw was glued in place and no sound could escape, no matter how hard he tried. Meanwhile Loki’s expression was purposefully vacant, a practiced emptiness that Thor knew was just a cover. He knew his brother better than anyone, right down to the little ways he showed fear.

Another tentacle erupted out of the lower portal, slithering up Loki’s leg like a huge blind snake. Loki shivered, but his face remained blank. Thor understood that well. It was the last vestiges of Loki’s pride, his ability to hide his emotions and deny the Grandmaster the satisfaction of seeing him react. But it wouldn’t last forever.

“What do you think, Sparkles?” The Grandmaster leaned in close, so close Thor could taste the horrible metallic aura that always surrounded him. “Little Lolo is so useful. He’s got two lovely holes just begging to be filled. Which one should I use this time?”

The tentacle surged up Loki’s thigh and Thor was forced to look where he had been intentionally avoiding. Loki’s cock was gone and in its place were a pair of plush lips. Even if he had never seen it himself, Thor had heard the rumors and knew that Loki could change his sex. But this couldn’t be something he wanted. No doubt the Grandmaster was forcing him to hold this form, just another way to control his body.

But no matter his current anatomy, Loki was already stuffed full with eggs. His swollen belly hung off his thin frame like it wasn’t really part of his body, skin stretched taut to what must be a painful degree. The Grandmaster was going to break him if he went any further.

Somehow, Thor found his voice. “S-stop! Stop it!” His clenched jaw made the words into a growl and the Grandmaster laughed.

“You don’t want to choose? Okay, I’ll use both.”

Loki bit his lip as the tentacle moved north, tickling his inner thighs. As Thor looked closer, he could tell that the tip of it wasn’t smooth like the rest. Instead it was covered in small feelers. Their mere touch made Loki gasp sharply. The tentacle played around his labia, its caresses feather-light as it forced him to arousal.

Thor let out a roar of pure rage, fighting the magical hold on his limbs more than ever. He cursed himself a thousand times for ever allowing Loki to become bitter and distant, to seize the throne and rebel against their family. His precious baby brother shouldn’t be punished for his pain. No, it was Thor’s fault. It had to be. And he should be the one punished.

There was blood dripping down Loki’s chin. The tentacle rubbed against his clit, bringing it to full arousal in barely a second. And the next thing Thor knew, there was a second tentacle creeping around Loki’s other ankle, slithering faster and faster until it nestled itself between his buttocks.

“No!” Loki couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Please, I’ll be good! No more!” The first tentacle had slipped past his vulva and was buried deeper. The more it emerged from the portal, the thicker it got. “Oh gods, it hurts!”

No gods would save him. They never did. Nobody ever saved Loki, not even the big brother who was supposed to protect him. Thor sat there helpless and watched his precious Loki be raped, barely even making a sound.

“Ngh…” Loki’s eyes rolled up and for a second, Thor hoped he might faint. Instead his free hand grasped at his belly and to Thor’s horror, something moved under the skin. It was pulsing, stretching, and Loki let out an agonizing moan. “N-no… no more…”

The two tentacles swelled until they were each as thick as an arm, forcing his holes to gape even wider. Loki arched his spine and threw his head back, practically screaming in pain.

His belly was growing.

“For the gods’ sake, stop! You’re going to kill him!” Thor didn’t even realize he’d said the words until they were out of his mouth. His mind was on fire and he strained against his own muscles until black spots appeared in his vision. Loki was going to pop at this rate. He would have to watch his baby brother die again, even more horribly than before.

The Grandmaster only chuckled. “Calm down, drama queen. Lolo isn’t allowed to die.” Somehow that made it even worse.

Loki clawed at his stomach with his free hand, desperate enough that his scratches managed to draw blood. The skin was shiny and red and overstretched, his face the picture of agony. Perhaps death would have been a gift for him at this point, final relief in the face of the intolerable pressure in his belly.

“STOP!” Thor felt like he was about to tear himself apart with struggling, but he was so far beyond caring. He gave a mighty pull and his shoulder left its socket, only to snap back in place a second later. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I’LL KILL ALL OF YOU!”

But it didn’t stop. Tears streamed down Loki’s cheeks as he panted for breath, his distended belly heaving with each shallow gasp. He was coated in sweat and looked long past overdue. Rubbing his stomach was clearly not enough relief and he reached for Thor instead. “B-brother…”

Thor was crying too. This was too much. He was helpless and Loki needed him so badly. “Please.” His voice was quiet, defeated. “Please Grandmaster, he’s had enough.”

Click.

The tentacles receded and Loki dropped to the floor. Thor was by his side in an instant, a flurry of gentle hands and kisses. “It’s alright Loki, I’m here.” He touched Loki’s belly carefully and winced when he felt just how packed full it was, every inch straining to burst. “Just breathe.”

Loki nodded. He was lying right where he’d landed, on his side with his belly clutched tightly in his hands. It was too big to even wrap his arms around it completely. “B-brother… oohhhh… s-so f-full…”

“I know. I know it hurts.” Thor kissed Loki’s sweaty forehead. “Can you take a deep breath?” First and foremost, Loki needed to stop panicking.

“Ah… ah…” His belly shook and more tears fell as he tried. But all he could manage was another weak gasp. “T-too full…”

“Hush.” Thor gave him another kiss. He’d never seen Loki this vulnerable before and it was terrifying. “Just stay still then. Use your magic to help with the pain.”

Loki let out a chuckle that ended in a whimper. “Magic… k-keeping me… a-alive…”

“Oh gods. Oh Loki.” It was worse than he’d thought. His poor baby brother must be in so much pain. Thor wiped a tear from Loki’s perfect cheek. “I’m so sorry. I should have saved you from this.”

All of a sudden, Thor smelled metal. The Grandmaster. In the frantic dash to soothe Loki, he had forgotten entirely about the other people in the room. “Well isn’t this just heartwarming. You’re being such a good boy, Sparkles. Tell you what, I’ll even give you a treat. How would you like to keep Lolo in your room for a while?”

Thor bit back the many, many insults that rose to his tongue. It was getting easier and easier to do the longer he spent on Sakaar. “I-I would like that very much.”

“Good,” the Grandmaster purred. It sounded almost perverse, but Thor couldn’t care less. Loki needed this boon and he couldn’t afford to lose it.

“Do you think you can stand?” Loki shook his head immediately. Thor ran his hand over the bloated globe of Loki’s belly, trying to gauge just how intense the pressure inside was. “How about sitting up?”

“M-maybe…” He didn’t sound very confident.

Thor grimaced. This was going to hurt Loki. A lot. He slipped a hand under his brother’s shoulders and lifted, rubbing his belly with the other.

“S-stop!” Loki whined, only halfway upright. His belly was pressed against his thighs, filling all the available space and so tender. Even that minor amount of compression was too much.

“I have to pick you up. Can you handle that?” Thor watched the fear that crossed Loki’s face. His poor sensitive Loki. He couldn’t leave him here any longer, at this party where someone else could hurt him.

Finally, Loki nodded. “I-I think s-so…”

“Here we go.” Thor lifted him as smoothly as he could, but his brother still let out a loud moan. At least he was in one piece.

As they left the red velvet torture chamber, Loki nuzzled against his chest. “I love you, brother.” His voice was faint and his eyes were closing.

After everything they’d been through, it had come full circle. Loki was his loving baby brother again. Thor held him close and smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
